The present invention relates to a method of chromatogram analysis and an apparatus therefor. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of chromatogram analysis in which samples of saccharide such as saccharose, saccharose derivatives or the like are developed in a separation column packed with a filler to obtain a chromatogram corresponding to components in the samples, and the chromatogram is analyzed, and to an apparatus therefor.
The apparatus for analysis by chromatogram of the present invention can be used independently, or in conjunction with a liquid chromatograph or a gas chromatograph, or as a built-in component of either.
In the liquid chromatograph which is generally employed, the sample is developed by an eluent and is separated into different components in the separation column packed with a filler. While passing through the separation column, the components in the specimen are separated depending upon their dissimilar speeds that stem from different solubility of the components in the filler in the separation column. The components then reach the detector. Quantities of the components that reach within a unit time are detected and recorded on a recording paper thereby to obtain a chromatogram having a series of peaks corresponding to each of the components (Japanese Patent Publication No. 1994/1979).
The separation column is packed with a fine powder which consists of a plastic with its functional groups being replaced by metal elements, or a porous plastic. Retention time of the components and half widths or elution duration time of the components varies depending upon the metal elements or the porous sizes.
Components in the sample can be identified depending upon the retention times of the components. Further, concentrations of components in the sample can be determined by measuring the intensities of the chromatogram for each of the components and the output of the detector.
The analysis is carried out by selecting a filler depending upon the components that are to be separated, relying upon the fact that different components exhibit different retention times and different half widths. In this method, in many cases, the past examples of analyses are examined, and a filler that would be suitable is selected to attempt the analysis. For instance, when five components are to be analyzed, a table of retention analyses and a table of half width analyses are examined with regard to these components, and fillers or separation columns packed with fillers are selected in such a manner that chromatograms of these five components will not overlap.
However, this is an error-prone method, solely dependent upon numerical data, and it requires sophisticated skills. When no suitable analysis example is found, lengthy analysis must be carried out on a trial and error basis, greatly reducing efficiency.